


I'm looking for Law

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: Zoro and Luffy have been prisoners by doflamingo and this one is trying to get information in his wickerest way. Will Donquixote get what he want?Doflamingo x Zoro & Luffy in the first chapter.Zoro x Law in the second chapter.





	I'm looking for Law

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Busco a Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522454) by [CerezaSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP). 



> FIRST OF ALL: my mother language's not English (as you can see reading), so please don't be so rude with me for fails ^^U
> 
>  Check it out my Spanish original version in the link below :3.
> 
> WARNINGS: rape Doflamingo x Luffy, Doflamingo x Zoro, it includes Luffy x Zoro. Swear words and those stuff.
> 
> I don't own One Piece and blablabla. Shall we get started? owo enjoy!

Chapter 1: Prisoners.

Zoro opened his eye slowly, facing a grimace fdue to his neck pain ; he must has been unconscious some pretty time since Vergowent away closing the door behind him. The swordman was in a simple room which furniture -if even had any- have been moved to anothe areas from there; the upper body naked, he was hanging with his arms tied to a huge rope tightened in the ceiling and feet tied in both shackles, preventing him to move even a inch. His torso was covered in blood, blows and bruises. Under his black bandana covering his head, two dried blood lines were going down until sinking in the man's jaw.

When finally he was starting to focus and ignoring those bothering double sights, he realized about a mumble echoing outside the room, closening. The door was opened and was fully occupied for the shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, with that very odd smile of his on his face, his dazzling pink feathered coat and his machiavellian eyes hiden behind sunglasses. On his right hand he was bringing, gripped by the neck, a silouette which seemed like a doll comparing with the big man's seize. With his black hair even messier as ever, his red vest teared and his body covered in blood, Luffy was trying to resist the grip with his bare strenght. His arms were on his back, tied with a kairoseki cuffs covered with another material surrounding them. The boy gave a look while entering the room and his eyes contacted with Zoro's, widening with surprise. Zoro was lost of words too: both were waiting for beeing the only one captive by the enemy.

-Mingo! What's Zoro's doing here? Let go!- shouted Luffy, shaking in the other's hand. Doflamingo had arrived in front of Zoro and had stopped.

-I'm full of emotion seeing you two are so happy to see each other- the shichibukai lightly mocked, looking Zoro up and down. Vergo was no lying when he assured to him he had done his best to make the swordman taking, but it seemed being tortured by his best man hasn't worked on him. Zoro coldly stood up his head to him.

-What the fuck do you want?

-I want you to tell me where Law is- calmly asnwered Doflamingo, disregarding Zoro's arrogance. While Vergo was taking care of Roronoa, he himself has been occuped with Mugiwara, trying to getting information. But it was all in vain. Maybe he could use them together to get answers. With his free hand he started moving his fingers getting some fine strings appeared; the strings held at the moment the swordman's body and started to squeeze, cutting his flesh. The green haired grimaced, muttering a moan, but keeping his mouth shut.

-Mingo, LET HIM GO! Fight with me!- Luffy yelled, trying harder to free shaking his body. Doflamingo ignored him again, frowning to Zoro. It was clear he was a loyal man to his promises and he wouldn't reveal Law's location, his captain's ally. Before that, he would choose dying.

Then the taller man turned his head to the dark haired shaking in his hand; a depraved idea crossed through his mind. The strings ceased magically on the swordman, who gasped painfully a couple of time. After that, this one stood his head to see Doflamingo's grip on Luffy's neck gone to grab his entire body with an arm surrounding his waist. Doflamingo waited some moments before talk to Zoro:

-Maybe you'd prefer me using more persuasive techniques, Roronoa...- he whispered with his lips near Luffy's ear. He went down and started to lick lasciviously the black haired's neck, without getting his look off from the man in front of them. The continuous shaking from the rubber man was nothing to worry about: his strenght has decreased due to the kairoseki and now it was like an enraged child to Doflamingo's iron grip. At the same time he started tasting Mugiwara, he touched slowly his chest to pinch a nipple until it got hard. Luffy hasn't stopped yelling at him from the beginning, but he was getting increasingly weaker from the seastone, his blood loss and  
Doflamingo's new attentions, which were making him moan softly. Angry, Luffy press his lips together deciding not to give him that satisfaction. The shichibukai only smiled, non-stopping grabbing his nipple, and bite the other's neck skin until getting a reddened mark. Luffy huffled by his nose but remained his silence.

In awhile, Zoro became furious seeing the humilliant behaviour his captain was reciving. But he said nothing, waithing for the flamingo to get bored. On the contrary, Doflamingo was getting excited with the new game and every time Luffy's body shivered under his caresses, his lust level increased. Under the swordman's attentive look, Doflamingo pulled down his captive's pants getting him naked; Luffy had a half-erection because of the perseverance on his nipples.

-Why is that dog look of yours for, Roronoa? Your Captain is getting a good time...- the taller man said before starting stroking quickly the young. The pumped in a rude and fast manner, willing getting his lust to the maxim. Luffy started writhing both in pleasure and trying to have that hand far from his shameful erect member. He would never be able to concede the pleasure he was feeling, 'cause the source was that auwful man. And that damned bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

Luffy's face was reddening from shame, but even more from keeping his fury and arousal inside his mouth. Some fingers get his cheeks squeezed, making him open his mouth which let a husky moan go outside. After that, three huge fingers invaded his mouth cavity, slidding on his tongue and insides. And even though Luffy tried to bite, his weakness didn't help Doflamingo moving with no restrictions.

-So are we, huh...?- the impassive shichibukai said, moving away his fingers from the boy's mouth. Under Zoro's iron gaze, he leaded them to Luffy's back and, with roughness, he get in a whole finger in Luffy's asshole. Luffy cried, in between surprise and pain, and bite his lip again to shup his voice. Doflamingo was moving his finger quickly inside him and so early for Luffy, he put in a second one to have Mugiwara stretched. The swordman watched astonished the show, with no words in his mind. Luffy was deeply closing his eyes fore some seconds before getting out his whole breath from his lungs and replacing it, closing then his mouth to start again. His body was still not ready for the third finger added, when Doflamingo started to charge with his hand. Penetrating Mugiwara was getting him so horny he wanted no more but sodomize him. He pulled his hand out from Luffy's ass to get his trousers skillfully unfasten and let go his huge and excessive erection.

-WAIT!-he heard the green haired say and he stopped, bending his smile to him.

-Do you want to tell me something, Roronoa?- he purred, squeezing Luffy against his own body. His buttocks were leveled with his swelling cock and his head grazed against them in every shaking.- Maybe you wanna tell me about Law?

-I...

-Zoro, DON'T-YOU-DARE!-Luffy shouted with difficulty, giving his first mate an icing gaze. Luffy's words get Zoro muted inmediatly, biting his tongue with his jaw muscles squezed. Seeing he was not going to tell anymore for the moment, Doflamingo said:

-Well, let's continue then.

He ungripped Luffy's body to hold his hips with both hands. He had his buttocks spreaded with his thumbs in a slender move and then he penetrated Luffy with brutality. Luffy's scream was heard inside his throat altought his efforts to retain it in his mouth, and after that he briefly opened his mouth to pant quick and heavily, couldn't help whinging for pain.

-Are you already done? But it still rests another half- hummed Doflamingo, pulling it out a little only to charge raw again. Mugiwara's body was small for his dick, what makes him extremely tight and delicious. He felt Luffy's insides squeezing against his sensitive skin while deepening inch by inch under Zoro's powerful hating gaze. Sinking his huge member in the young pirate's ass was beeing an arduous task, but the shichibukai was used to asses not ready for his penis and has no problem in squeezing and pulling to get it in. And even less in this case.

Luffy was biting his lips, which had became white, while getting out dry blasts and moving to get away from the blond man. But this one's hands were firmly on his hips, sinking his nails into his skin while charging against his ass again and again. Luffy thought it seemed like that cock would never stop getting in nor tering his inside.

-It hurts with no rubber abbility of yours, hm?- Doflamingo muttered, delighting himself with the pleasure he was receiving, and ram one last time with strenght to finish getting it in. Without giving Luffye an oportunity to accomodate, he started fucking him in a deep and fast rythm, pulling in and out from Luffy while biting him an ear lobe. He could feel in each movement his cock sliding easier at the same time Luffy was increasing the volume of his pain howls. Doflamingo smiled; it was no the first time, and it won't be the last one, he used his victim's blood as lube. He reached out a hand to grab the black haired captain's erection and started pumping it with enthusiasm, making the other let out an involuntary cry before shutting him up using his whole will power. The blond leaned to him until he reached again an ear:- Do you know what, Mugiwara?- he said in a low voice, within leaving his task of masturbating the boy.- When I found Law... this is the softenest thing I'll do to him...

Luffy groaned, clenching his mouth and firmly closening his eyes while his cock throbbed, feeling pleasure in his whole body- Doflamingo slowed down a little to caress the dark haired head and spread pre-cum drops on it.

-You're near, aren't you? I know you love this- the blond laughed, restarting his pace and looking again to Zoro. He held the other's gaze while making Luffy twist between his arms, unable to block his moans and cries right when he was being stroked and fucked. The swordman had his mouth fully out of place, his whole temple with swollen veins and his look, some moments ago fixed in every Luffy's movement, was now in battle with Doflamingo's.

The shichibukai let aout a soft chuckle before lifting in whole height, rising Luffy until the young's groin was at the swordman's head level. The young dark haired man was in his limit and the taller knew that, moving his hands over his captived body to the erogenous zones.

-Cum on your chief mate- Doflamingo said softly before feeling Luffy's orgasm coming, then he managed this one's cock to the green haired man's face. Zoro wasn't given te opportunity to move away (and he would not succeed with tied arms and legs), getting all his Captain's semen in his face. Me maintained a dignified expression though, feeling the liquid dropping between his lips onto his naked chest. Doflamingo laughed with melodious voice while holding the painting Luffy on his lap. The dark haired one had his gaze on Zoro, his face red for the effort of blocking his moans and his reached climax; he was furious, still breathless to express it loudly.

-D-Doflamingo...- he difficult spitted. The blond man ignored him widening his smile. 

-Look what you've done, Mugiwara- he reprehended joking, his gaze never giving away from Zoro.- You've get your right-hand man horny...

And, moving with ease, he stretched his arm to caress Zoro's truly erection. This one had no time to stop his body reaction with Luffy's pleasure moans, even less watching him cum in fron of him (altough doflamingo had use it to humilliate both of them). The green haired abruptly turned his body, trying to avoid the contact with that firm hand. Two fingers caressed his member from top to bottom; Zoro restrained a gasp.

-Mingo, stop!- Luffy shouted, shaking weakly on the man's arm. The blond ignored him again unfastening the pants to free the other's erection. Then the flamingo put again his hands on Luffy to move him.

-Why don't you show some affection to your subordinate?- Doflamingo rhetorically asked, and positioned Luffy in front of Zoro's cock. The Mugiwara Captain closed his mouth inmediatly, but some fine strings pull from his mouth corners to have it opened.- Here you are, perfect... suck it all-Doflamingo continued talking, using his ability on Luffy.

Once Zoro's cock was entirely into Luffy's, the shichibukai held the young's hips starting raming again with no mercy. That made Luffy unvoluntarily moving over Zoro's whole size, licking it and getting it on his throat. Zoro moaned before biting his mouth insides. Seeing the green haired's face, Doflamingo increased his pace and strenght, leading Luffy's fellatio. He felt the black haired doing his best to control both his jaw surrounding the cock and his rejecting of letting moans out. The blond decided to fix that and quickly lunged to Luffy's prostate. Mugiwarad got surprised and clenched his teeth on Zoro's dick; this one screamed before stopping himself, biting his lips again. Seeing the situation and with no manner to getting away from Zoro, Luffy gave up and let his jaw relaxed to maintain his mouth opened and avoiding tu hurt his nakama. His teeth marks have cut slightly Zoro's penis sensitive skin, but it haven't had it reduced so much.

The new resolution from the Captain with the strawhat had only made easier for his moans to get out, both for pain and pleasure, given by Doflamingo in each charge. He pet a lock of dark hair and pulled, moving the younger over Zoro's cock while riding him in a barbaric way. Zoro couldn't help looking at his captain and he was damning for himself that humillation the shichibukai was getting Luffy in. He could do anything to avoid those pleasure releases due to Luffy's warm mouth while the young man gulped down with his cock each time the blond bring him deep savage thrusts. Zoro wanted it to stop soon. And so would be thinking too Doflamingo for his own benefits. Zoro, in order to stop the abuse was being Luffy to, prefered to close his eyes to think about any fantasy far from that place, a fantasy which he could get excited and come as soon as he could. But, a second before closing his eyes, he felt his eyelids opening although he did his best to prevent it.

-Enjoy the view, Roronoa- And there he was, with his gaze on Luffy again, panting and exhausted, shouting for an increasing excruciating pain. The swordman could not repress himself anymore and finnished releasing in his captain's mouth, grumbling huskily and with a thousand beats for minute. Then Doflamingo rose Luffy's head by the grip of his hair and made him guzzle Zoro's whole flesh:- Swallow, Mugiwara.

Luffy weakly obeyed. His body didn't answer his orders for the incessant stimulation. He felt an inmense pain in his ass and his throat was ripped from shouting. He swallow slowly and licking the semen and saliva around Zoro, dimly lowing his pace. 

-So as you're there, you could suck him all clean- Doflamingo sugested behind him, refering to Luffy's semen runing over the greenhead's torso. Zoro growled, furious with the situation and Doflamingo turned his head while he notice Luffy wasn't reacting anymore, near to unconciousness. He softly rose a hand and made a string appear. With an ony movement, he used it as if it was a whip directly to Roronoa's chest; the string, sharpened as a knife, cut his skin with great skill in the middle of the left nipple. Zoro cried for pain before biting his tongue looking briefly to his superior. Luffy responded jumping for the cry, and took a tired look to the shichibukai.

-No, Mingo...! Let him go...!- he hoarsely cried.

-Then, you know already what you have to do- Donquixote replied without leaving his smile but his voice in a cold and threatening tone. Luffy difficult rose his head following Zoro's lower belly to search semen remainders while going up. Doflamingo started one more time his thrusting, being aware of his two captives. When the dark haired reached Zoro's face he hesitated, dizzy and exhausted. The grip in his head pulled him to the other man, unmistakable motion to go on. With brief movements, the Captain Mugiwara licked slowly his officer's face. This was was looking at him helpless and frustated. Doflamingo leaned his head to behind Luffy's shoulder, facing Zoro while biting Luffy on his neck. This one moaned, limply.

-He's fucking adorable- the flamingo said, thrusting again. Deep and bestiality thrusts, having his member in and out in a quick pace while maintaining his gaze over Zoro. The swordman show him his incisives, full of anger.

-You bastard...

Doflamingo used Luffy's body as his wish in front of Zoro, getting yet hornier with that. When he reached his climax he growled deeply non-stoping with his thrusts. Some seconds after recovering his breath he went out from Luffy; at the moment his cock was off Luffy's ass, his tighs started to be covered with semen and blood droping from his insides. Luffy had his head hanging, unconscious since Doflamingo came at least. The Sichibukai clean his groin with the dark haired's body, yet petting his hair, before talking again to Zoro: 

-Alright, Roronoa... I'll come back later. Maybe you two have change your mind- he brought Luffy's body until getting it in front to the swordman's.- Stay with your captain until then- and, at that moment, he freed the body.

-Luffy!- Zoro exclaimed, leaning his head forward. He secured his captain by using his shoulder, catching him between his head and his shoulder. Some seconds later he felt a hard blow on his nape and Luffy fell to the floor in a heavy thud. The darkness filled Zoro's mind and calm appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comments and dissemination welcomed! ^_^ Let me know about what you think! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
